


Moribund

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [403]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: It wouldn't normally be an NCIS case, but a petty officer reported it to them. Will NCIS solve this case anyway?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/08/2000 for the word [moribund](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/06/08/moribund).
> 
> moribund  
> In a dying state; dying; at the point of death.  
> Becoming obsolete or inactive.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #116 Identity.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

The moribund man gasped, “Richard Buxton.”

The female petty officer grasped his hand hoping to keep him around longer, “Who's that?”

The dead man could speak no more and her question went unanswered. She had no idea who Richard Buxton was nor who the dead man was. Perhaps Richard Buxton was the dead man. She just happened to be in the right place at the right time to hear his last words.

As far as she knew, the man wasn't navy or marine, but she called NCIS anyway feeling like she had to help this man. When it came to investigation, she trusted NCIS over the local police. She just hoped they could help.

Tony blinked at the name on his cell. It was a possible witness from a previous case. He wondered what she wanted.

As they were working cold cases, he couldn't imagine she was calling about any of the current cases. Maybe she wanted to ask him out?

Tony froze when she explained the situation. “We'll be right there.”

“Boss possible murder. Not our normal jurisdiction, but one of the witnesses is a petty officer.” DiNozzo announced.

Gibbs nodded his head towards the elevator. “Get everything ready. I'll clear it with Vance and meet you at the truck.”

Once they arrived, Tony quickly pulled the petty officer away to get her statement. “So who's the dead guy?”

“I don't know. I've literally never seen him before. I was just out for my morning run when I noticed him and stopped. I got to him in time to hear him gasp Richard Buxton, but I don't know if that's his identity or someone else's.”

“Ok. Ok. We'll figure it out. You did the right thing calling us.” Tony murmured before he left to return to Gibbs side. He hoped to prevent Gibbs from pissing off the locals so much that they wouldn't cooperate at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
